


Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge Fics

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Hangover, Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: I set up a challenge for the month of June 2020 on Tumblr called the Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge. Each day featured 4 different prompts to choose from. You could write for one of them, two of them, or all of them. It was the writer's choice. These are my fics written for that challenge. They will feature a variety of characters.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader, Jake Jensen/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Thanos's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the universes is in Thanos’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: He twisted his fate between his fingers…

He tapped his fingers, one by one, against the side of his leg, testing the weight of the Gauntlet. It felt heavy, it felt tight, it felt like destiny. He held it in front of his face, examining each side of it, the back of it, meant to hold each of the Infinity Stones, and the palm, where his destiny would begin.

Thanos closed his eyes and imagined - again - what the universes would look like once he’d led them to their inevitable conclusion. No more pain, no more suffering, no more death and destruction. There would be only peace. Peace brought about by him and him alone. He would be the one whose name was praised, the one who saved the universes from themselves, the one who brought them together to live the life they were meant to live.

* * *

A planet was a small price to pay to acquire the Power Stone. Destroying Xandar was inevitable. Nova Corps could not be allowed to possess something so powerful, so destructive. Only Thanos could be trusted with such an item.

It was too easy to take the Space Stone from the Asgardian, the Frost Giant. All it took was threatening his brother and he’d quickly handed it over. Despite their differences, despite their supposed hatred, they were, after all, brothers. That bond gave Thanos what he wanted.

The death of The Collector had also been impossible to avoid. He knew the power the stones had, knew what could happen if Thanos was able to yield them all. Destroying him had been necessary to set him on the path to fulfilling his destiny.

The Soul Stone had been the most difficult. Though he’d never truly known love, Gamora held a special place in his own soul. He might even have loved her, as a father should love a daughter. But nothing could stand in the way of bringing peace and harmony to the universes. Not even his daughter.

The battle on Titan, the battle for the Mind Stone, had vexed him. He’d almost lost all of the stones, almost failed what he’d worked so hard to achieve. But in the end, those foolish enough to try and stop him had regretted their decision.

The final stone, the Mind Stone, nearly cost him his life. But if he had to sacrifice his life to save the universes, to save all of the worlds, then that was what he would do. Death was inevitable. And while he was the bringer of death to many in his quest to acquire the stones, deep inside of him he knew he was doing the right thing. When the final stone was plucked from the creature’s head and joined with the others and the power surged through him, he would know that his destiny was fulfilled at last.

He twisted his fate between his fingers, the final stone, the Mind Stone. He closed his eyes and dropped it into place, knowing that whatever the universe had in store for him would be more than he ever needed.


	2. An Asgardian-Sized Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony partakes of some Asgardian ale, resulting in a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: A hangover/balmy

Tony yanked the covers over his head and rolled away from you, right up to the edge of the bed.

“Go ‘way,” he muttered.

“Tony, you have to get up,” you replied, poking him in the side. “You’re meeting with Steve and Thor in less than twenty minutes.”

“Can’t,” he grumbled. “Hangover.”

“What?” You rolled your eyes and reminded yourself that punching Tony in the face wouldn’t solve anything. Somedays being his assistant was enough to drive you over the edge. You slowly exhaled and squared your shoulders. “You have a hangover? Did you drink some of Thor’s Asgardian Ale last night?”

“One drop,” Tony grunted. “One! I had no idea I’d end up with an Asgardian-sized hangover to go with it.” He buried his head under the covers. “Go away.”

“Not happening,” you sighed, grabbing the blankets at the foot of the bed and yanking as hard as you could. Part of you felt a great sense of satisfaction when Tony groaned as the blankets fell to the floor.

“Let’s go, get up,” you ordered. “You’ve got work to do and not a lot of time to do it.”

Tony shot a glare at you over his shoulder, his eyes half-closed, his hair standing on end. He sighed heavily, then he gingerly eased one leg off the bed and set his foot on the floor. When there were no dire consequences, he got his arms under himself and slowly pushed himself into a seated position. His skin was slightly grayish-green and he looked like he was going to pass out.

“Tony?” you whispered. “You okay?”

He shook his head, which only made him wince. He set both feet on the floor and gripped the headboard. You heard him mutter “I can do this” under his breath before he shoved himself upright with a loud grunt. You were starting to regret pushing him to get up, especially when he definitely looked like he was going to puke.

“Maybe you should lie back down,” you said. “You really don’t look good.”

“If I miss that meeting because of a hangover from that stupid drink, Point Break will never let me hear the end of it,” he mumbled. “I just need a shower.” He held his hand out to you. “Come on, I need your help.”

“Tony...I don’t...I shouldn’t…”

“Just get me to the bathroom and help me get the water on. I promise not to show you my naughty bits. We’ll save that for our first date.” He tried to grin but it came off as more of a grimace.

“I don’t share naughty bits on the first date,” you laughed, taking his hand. “That’s more of a fourth or fifth date kind of thing.”

Tony chuckled quietly under his breath as he slung his arm over your shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’m serious about that date, though. Once this hangover passes that is. Oh, and you’re in charge of making sure I stay away from the Asgardian ale. Deal?”

“Deal,” you nodded, trying and failing to keep the goofy grin off of your face. Who knew when you stepped out the door into the balmy summer breeze this morning that you’d end up with a date with Tony Stark?


	3. Torrential Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get stuck in a restaurant waiting for the rain to let up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo below/Soaked in the rain

You sipped the cool orange drink and stared out the window at the rain drenching the streets. You’d ducked into the restaurant when the first drops fell, worried that not only would you get soaked, but so would your camera. Honestly, you were more worried about your camera than you were about yourself. You would dry off, but the camera couldn’t take a torrential downpour. And you didn’t have an umbrella. 

You set your glasses on your hat and fiddled nervously with the strap on the camera. You were only in town for two days and you really couldn’t afford to lose even an hour trapped inside. The magazine wanted the pictures and honestly, they wanted them yesterday. Your phone call with the editor this morning had not gone well; he basically told you if you didn’t have those photos of the beachside town in his hand by Monday, you wouldn’t work for his magazine again.

The door to the small restaurant burst open and a tall, dark-haired man stumbled in, soaked to the bone. He peeled off his jacket and laid it gingerly over a chair and eased into the seat, grimacing slightly. The waitress hurried to his table, a smile on her face.

“Hey, Bucky,” she said warmly. “Crazy, huh?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I was heading back to the hardware store when this hit. I’m sorry I dripped all over the floor.”

“Please,” the waitress scoffed. “It cleans up. In fact, I’ll get Peter out here with the mop. That boy needs to earn his keep.”

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “Send him down to the hardware store, I’ll put him to work.” He pushed a hand through his wet hair, shoving it off of his face. “Can I get a huge coffee? Black, two sugars. In a to-go cup. When this rain lets up I have to head back to the store.”

“Of course,” the waitress nodded. She scurried off, calling for Peter to grab the mop and clean up.

You took another sip of your drink and did your best not to stare, though it wasn’t easy. The guy - Bucky - was gorgeous, even soaking wet. Your fingers itched to pick up your camera and snap his picture.

He must have noticed you looking at him, because he smiled and leaned forward, his elbows on the table. “Hello,” he said. “Do we know each other?”

“Um, what? No, no, I don’t think so,” you stammered. “I’m sorry if I was staring. I wanted to take your picture.” Your mouth snapped closed. What had you just said? Damn it.

“My picture?”

“I’m a photographer,” you explained.

“Oh? And why do you want to take my picture?” Bucky smirked. 

Sudden, unwarranted desire and heat flooded you. God, he really was good looking. You cleared your throat and shifted uneasily. “I just...you’re so...you’re very photogenic.”

Bucky’s cheeks flushed red and now he was shifting uneasily in his seat. He chuckled wryly and knocked his knuckles against the table nervously. “I, uh, am very flattered, but I don’t think so. No offense.”

“None taken,” you smiled. “Maybe you can point me in the direction of some good places to take some photos, though?”

Bucky rose to his feet just as the waitress appeared with his coffee. She looked confused for just a second before she shrugged and handed him his cup. Bucky smiled at her and turned his attention to you.

“I have to get back to my shop, but if you want to walk with me, I could point some stuff out,” he offered. “If you’d like.”

You glanced out the window, noticing that the rain was tapering off. You picked up your hat and sunglasses, then your camera.

“That sounds great,” you smiled, setting your hat on your head. “Thank you.”

“Great, let’s go,” he said.

You followed him out the door, admiring his broad shoulders and muscular back. You raised your camera and snapped a quick photo before he noticed. You wondered if you could convince him to let you buy him dinner for his trouble. You were certainly going to try.


	4. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lock your keys in your car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used: We are going to have to find a locksmith/Tranquil/Photo below  
> Jake Jensen (The Losers) x female reader

“Yep, they’re locked in there,” Jake mumbled. He rested his hands on the roof of the car, hunched over so he could look through the passenger side window. “We’re going to have to find a locksmith.”

You kicked the back tire of your old Ford hard enough that it made your toe hurt. “How are we going to find a locksmith at this hour? Every place is closed.”

“Google,” Jake shrugged. “Where’s your phone?”

Blazing white-hot anger lanced through the center of your head, forcing a frustrated scream out of you. “It’s in there with my keys!” you yelled, pointing at the car.

“Okay, babe, okay,” Jake said, hurrying around the car to stand in front of you. “Take a deep breath.”

You narrowed your eyes and glared at him. Really, this was all his fault. If he hadn’t pushed you up against the car and started kissing you, you never would have leaned against the door, shoving it closed with all of your stuff inside.

“Where is your phone, Jensen?” you muttered.

Jake patted his pockets, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. “I...um, I think it’s in your backpack,” he replied.

“I am going to kill you,” you snapped.

“If you kill me, Clay will kill you,” Jake joked.

“I’m sure my uncle will understand,” you growled.

Jake took your hand and tugged you close, a smile on his face. “Look, let’s go back down to the beach and watch the sunset over the ocean. It will be calm and tranquil. And once you... _ we’ve _ calmed down, I’ll see if I can borrow someone’s phone to call a locksmith. Okay?”

“I hate you,” you sighed.

“Nah, you love me,” he laughed, turning around to watch you as he walked backward toward the beach. “Come on. I’m sure I can talk some cute girl into letting me use her phone.” 

He winked, spun on his heel, and took off for the boardwalk with you right behind him.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend an evening with Clark Kent. Clark Kent x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Idyllic/Flickering Stars  
> Clark Kent x reader

The stars flickered all around you, so bright you felt like you were cloaked in the bright light emanating from them. The sky was so clear, so beautiful up here above the city. You loved it.

You twisted in Clark’s arms so you could wrap your arms around his neck and press a kiss to his jaw. He glanced at you and grinned, his arm tightening noticeably around you. He turned his head and brushed a kiss across your lips. As soon as you broke apart, he stared straight ahead and with merely a tip of his head, accelerated, taking off like a shot, your hair blowing off your forehead and a loud whooshing sound filling your ears.

“Clark,” you squealed, hiding your face against his shoulder, the sudden increase in speed both frightening and exhilarating. 

After a few seconds, he slowed down, coming to a stop, floating in the sky. And even though he’d done this with you on a multitude of occasions, it still fascinated you. It was as if you were standing on the stars.

“It’s beautiful,” you murmured, not for the first time.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Clark whispered in your ear.

“You’re just saying that,” you laughed. “I’m sure this nothing compared to what you’ve seen in other places.”

He shook his head. “Not true. I’m in the most idyllic place with the perfect woman. What more could I ask for?”

“I love you, Clark,” you sighed.

Clark kissed the tip of your nose and hugged you close. “I love you, too.”


	6. A Dark Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You miss Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: Clammy/the photo below  
> Steve Rogers x female reader

The air was heavy and clammy, thanks to the thick, black clouds gathering over the ocean. Lightning burst from the clouds, streaking across the sky, illuminating the rising waves crashing against the shore. You crossed your arms over your chest and rubbed your arms, regretting that you hadn’t brought a sweater.

You wished it would rain. Maybe the rain would wash away your pain, make you forget about the loss of the only man you’d ever loved, make you forget that he was gone, hiding away from the world, a fugitive. You closed your eyes and rested your head on your knees. You hadn’t known it would hurt this bad.

_ “Come with me,” Steve begged, holding you so tight you couldn’t breathe. _

_ “I can’t,” you sobbed. “I can’t.” The thought of being away from him tore you apart, but you couldn’t go with him and you couldn’t tell him why, not now, not after everything that had happened. It was a burden he didn’t need, not now, not when he was trying so hard to do the right thing, to fix the wrongs that had been created. _

_ You couldn’t do that to him. _

_ Steve hugged you tighter for another second, then he kissed your forehead, released you, turned, and ran up the ramp into the quinjet. You watched as it rose into the air and disappeared into the clouds, tears streaming down your face. _

_ “Goodbye, Steve,” you whispered _ .

“I have been looking everywhere for you,” T’Challa sighed, dropping to the sand beside you.

You jumped, pulled abruptly from your memories, and turned to look at the King of Wakanda, your adopted brother. His parents had raised you from a young age after your parents had died, taking you in and treating you as if you were their own.

“I didn’t want to be found,” you sighed. “I want to be alone.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“No,” you muttered. “I want to be left alone. Surely you can understand that.”

“I can,” T’Challa nodded. “But I thought you might want to know that Steve will be here in a couple of hours.”

A shiver raced through and it wasn’t because of the cold. “Wh-what?” you stammered.

“Sergeant Barnes is awake,” your brother explained. “Captain Rogers is on his way back to see his friend. Of course, he inquired about you. He is quite anxious to see you.”

The tears you’d been holding back all morning threatened to fall. You put your hand over your mouth and sucked in a deep, staggering breath. It took you a moment to get your emotions under control, then you turned to T’Challa.

“When?” you murmured.

“Within the hour.” T’Challa squeezed your hand.

“I told you not to tell him,” you murmured. “You promised you wouldn’t tell him.”

“I didn’t,” he answered. “Barnes asked Shuri about Rogers and she, of course, contacted him immediately.”

“Meddling little sister,” you grumbled.

“She’ll deny it,” T’Challa chuckled. “She’ll tell you that she only did it because Barnes asked her to and you will not get her to admit otherwise. Though, we both know why she really did it.” He put his hand on yours and squeezed it gently. “It will be good to see him, won’t it?”

“Very good,” you nodded.

“He will be so happy to see you,” T’Challa said. “Happy and excited. In your heart, you know that. Forget everything else, dear sister. All you have to remember is that Captain Rogers loves you.”

Your brother stood up and held out his hand. You took it and let him help you to your feet. Honestly, it was a good thing he’d shown up or you might never have gotten up off of the sand. You brushed the damp sand off of your bottom and placed a hand on your bulging belly.

“Are you sure?” you asked.

T’Challa nodded. “Captain Rogers is a good man. He will be ecstatic to learn that the woman he loves is having his child. I can promise you that. As for everything else, we will figure it out.”

You nodded and followed T’Challa up the path leading back to the jeep he’d brought to find you. In your heart, you knew that your brother was right. Steve would be happy to see you and thrilled to learn of the impending birth of his child. Whatever obstacles had been keeping you apart would have to be overcome. As T’Challa said, you would figure it out. Together. 


	7. A Melancholy Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight with Tony because he won’t be honest with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Used: Photo below/Distrust/Melancholy/Write a story that begins and ends with a bicycle  
> Tony Stark x Female Reader

You propped your bicycle against the railing and made your way to one of the benches. Despite the clear blue sky and the beautiful day, you just couldn’t enjoy it. Your heart wasn’t in it. An air of melancholy surrounded you, the emotions that manifested yesterday still lingering. 

You stretched out on one of the benches, your sunglasses on, covering your still red-rimmed eyes. The fight had been epic, one of the worst you’d ever had with Tony. He wasn’t being honest with you and you knew, deep down inside you knew he was lying to you and it hurt like nothing else ever had.

He hadn’t been the same since he’d come back from Afghanistan and you tried hard to understand, to accept the changes he was making in his life. But having him locked in the basement for hours on end, hiding things from you was taking a toll on your relationship. Last night had been the last straw; disappearing from the charity event, locking himself in the basement, all of that had only added to the distrust steadily building between the two of you. You’d confronted him and it had turned into an all-out screaming match that had ended with you slamming the door and stomping up the stairs.

When you’d seen Pepper leaving the basement early this morning, it had been like a knife being thrust into your heart. You couldn’t bear to talk to either of them, so you’d taken your bike from the garage and left, riding down the hill to the beach.

Oddly enough, this was where you’d met Tony, so many years ago. He’d spilled his drink on you, on this very bench, when he’d tripped over a toddler and dumped an entire mai tai on you. The memory, one of a million good ones, brought tears to your eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart,” a familiar voice murmured in your ear.

“Shit,” you gasped, so startled you almost rolled off the bench. You ripped off your sunglasses and sat up, your head smacking into Tony’s chin, forcing him back a few steps.

“Ouch,” he grumbled, rubbing the spot you’d hit.

“What are you doing out here, Tony?” you asked.

“I needed some air,” you shrugged.

“Is that why you’ve been crying?” he snapped.

“I don’t want to fight anymore, Tony,” you sighed. “I just want the truth.”

Tony sat beside you and eased his arm around your waist. “Okay,” he said. He pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Really,” he nodded. “Grab your bike and let’s head back up to the house.”

“Only if you promise to tell me everything,” you said.

“I promise,” Tony replied.

You really hoped that he meant it. If he didn’t, you weren’t sure what you would do. 

You followed him back to where you’d parked your bicycle, pressed a kiss to his lips, and climbed on it.

“I’ll see you back at the house,” you said.


	8. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam lose Clint’s dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: dank/Someone goes to extreme lengths to return something he/she borrowed/vampires/photo below

“Sam, would you please just shut up and give me a boost?” you grumbled.

Sam sighed heavily, hunched over and intertwined his fingers. You stepped on his hands and jumped just as he lifted, grabbed the top of the fence, and threw your leg over. You scrambled over the wrought iron at the top of the brick and landed lightly on your feet on the other side. You waited for Sam, wondering if he’d make it over, but it was only a few seconds before he was standing beside you.

“Hey, babe,” he smirked.

“You know this isn’t funny, right?” you asked.

“I’m not laughing,” he said, hands up feigning innocence. 

“You also know that it’s your fault that Lucky took off, don’t you?” you snapped.

“Hey, I’m not the one that agreed to watch him,” Sam said, shrugging. “You’re the one who told Clint we’d dog sit for the weekend. And you’re the one who decided it would be fun to take him for a walk. I’m sorry that I dropped his leash when you threw an ice cream sandwich at my head -”

“I tossed an ice cream sandwich at you, I didn’t throw it at your head,” you corrected. “It’s not my fault you freaked out and dropped the leash.”

You stopped and looked up at the crazy sign above the abandoned carwash. You’d always thought the pink elephant wearing a tire for a hat was cute, but now, in the dark, when the car wash was closed, it seemed kind of creepy.

“Lucky!” you yelled.

“Over there,” Sam said, pointing at the entrance to the car wash.

You caught sight of the tail end - literally - of Lucky darting into the building. You took off after him, slipping into the dank building just seconds after him. 

“Lucky, come here!”

The damn dog barked, almost like he was mocking you, and disappeared into the dark.

“Oh, come on,” Sam shouted. “I’m gonna tell Clint, Lucky.”

Lucky barked again and this time you were sure he was mocking both you and Sam. You blew out a frustrated breath. You couldn’t believe the lengths you were going to in order to get Clint’s stupid dog back to the Tower. If Clint wasn’t such a good friend and you hadn’t agreed to treat Lucky like your own child, you’d let him find his way back on his own. He probably knew how to get there better than you did anyway. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before.

“This looks like someplace those vampires from that old movie  _ The Lost Boys _ would hang out,” Sam muttered.

You shot him a dirty look. “Could you not joke right now, Sam? We need to find that dog.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he sighed. “But, when this is over, I get to make all the jokes I want.”

“Whatever,” you replied, walking further into the building. Water dripped from the ceiling onto your head, the back of your neck and into your jacket, making you shiver. “You can do whatever the hell you want once we get Lucky back to the Tower.”

“Is that a promise?” Sam chuckled. “Because I’ll tell you, sweetheart, the things going through my head right now…”

You couldn’t help but laugh. If you had to be stuck looking for Clint’s runaway dog in a dreary, dank old car wash, at least you were stuck with Sam. You grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Yes, that’s a promise,” you whispered.

“Lucky! Get your ass over here, right now!” Sam yelled, sprinting into the dark. “I’ll buy you a pizza if you come out and let us take you home!”

Something cold nudged your hand, which to your eternal chagrin, made you scream. You jumped backward and nearly fell over Lucky. He snorted and nudged you again.

“Sam! I got him!” you called.

Sam came jogging back, snatched up Lucky’s leash, and wrapped it around his hand several times. “No running off this time,” he grumbled. He grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the building.

“Slow down,” you laughed.

“Nope,” Sam shook his head. “We’re getting pizza for the damn dog, putting him in his cute little dog bed in Clint’s quarters, and then you and me are gonna spend some quality time together. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” you laughed. “I got it.”


	9. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy sneak away for some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Used: A late night bike ride under the stars  
> Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter

“Where are we going?” Peggy asked, dragging her feet, forcing him to tug sharply to get her to follow him. “Steven? It’s dark out. Where on earth could we be going at this time of night?”

“We’re going for a bike ride,” Steve shrugged.

“A what?”

“You heard me,” he chuckled. “A bike ride. I’ve got wine and cheese and a blanket in the saddlebags. I thought we could ride down to that spot by the river and sit under the stars.”

Peggy laughed and shook her head. Of course, he wanted to do something like that. He was far more romantic than Peggy had ever imagined he might be.

“You know you don’t have to woo me, right?” she laughed. “I’m all yours, Captain Rogers.”

Steve just laughed and shook his head. He stopped beside his motorcycle, threw his leg over it, and held out his hand. Peggy took it and climbed on behind him, her arms sliding around his waist, her cheek resting against his back. He started the engine, the heavy rumble drowning out all other sounds. She squeezed her eyes closed as Steve took off, the initial rush of air making her gasp. Once the bike was moving, flying down the dirt road leading away from their encampment, she relaxed, letting herself enjoy these stolen moments alone with Steve, away from the craziness that was their daily lives.

It didn’t take long to get to the edge of the river. Steve parked the motorcycle under the trees out of sight, pulled his saddlebags off of the bike, and threw them over his shoulder, then he took Peggy’s hand and led her to a small clearing by the river’s edge.

She stood to one side with her arms wrapped around herself, trying not to shiver after riding through the chilly night, while Steve spread the blanket out and took out the wine and cheese. Once he had everything set up, he pulled Peggy into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Cold?” he asked.

“A little,” she nodded. She rested her head on his chest. “Better now. You’re warm.”

“I run hot,” Steve laughed, his chest vibrating against her cheek. “Side effect of the serum.”

“Mmm, I like it,” Peggy sighed, snuggling closer.

“Come on, let’s sit,” Steve said, leading her to the blanket. He set her between his legs, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Peggy closed her eyes and let herself relax for the first time in a long time. She felt safe, protected, content in Steve’s arms. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

“Can I ask you something, Peg?”

“Of course,” she replied. She didn’t open her eyes.

She felt him stick his hand in his pocket and then he was clearing his throat. She opened her eyes.

Steve held his hand out in front of her, palm up. In the center of his palm was a simple, silver ring on a thin chain.

“Wh-what is this?” she asked.

“Let’s call it a promise,” he whispered. He opened his compass with his other hand, her own face staring up at her. “I’m promising you that no matter what, I will keep this close and that I will make my way back to you. And you, well, I’m hoping that you’ll wear this ring around your neck until I can get back to you and put it on your finger.”

“You’re such a sap,” Peggy laughed, but her heart was about to pound out of her chest and she felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. She exhaled slowly and nodded.

“I’d love to,” she murmured.

Steve tucked his compass back into his pocket, then he put the necklace around her neck and secured it in place. Once he was done, Peggy scrambled to her knees, wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck, and kissed him. 

“I love you, Captain Rogers.”

“I love you, too, Agent Carter.”


End file.
